Faded Memories
by scorpiosgirl
Summary: Vampires roam the Earth, Yuu Kanda grew up hating them because of what they did to his ancestor. But what will happen when one vampire rescues him from a group of rogue vampires and asks him to be his mate? YAOI
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own DGM... If I did, then we'd be further ahead than where we are at now.**

_**Current Playlist Song: The Great American Nightmare by: Rob Zombie**_

**This is my very first DGM fanfic... I can't promise you if the characters will be OOC or not, but I will try my best to have them in character. So let's get on with the reading.**

**Warning: Blood, violence, lemon, yaoi, slight OOC**

* * *

_Swift movements could be heard in the wind as a red headed young man ran through the forest as fast as he could. He found himself in a clearing right in the middle of the forest; he stopped to catch his breath only to take a sharp intake of it when he saw a body laying face down on the forest floor. He ran to the person sliding to his knees in a stop beside the motionless body. He grabbed the young man and turned him around to face him._

"_... Can you hear me?" The redhead called out._

_The black haired beauty let out a groan as his eyes opened halfway as he gasped for air. "L-Lavi?"_

"_Yeah, it's me." Lavi said as he gripped the hand that was offered to him._

_The black haired man smiled. "I-I'm... so glad Th-they didn't... get you."_

"_Shh." Lavi said gently. "Don't talk, just save your strength."_

"_I-It's already too late." The other man gasped. "I'm dying."_

"_Then let me turn you." Lavi suggested in a desperate manner. "You don't have to worry about dying when you're turned into what I am."_

"_No." The dying man said. "I'm far too gone to be with you for eternity."_

"_You can't die on me." Lavi said as tears began to build up in his eyes. "I love you too much to let you go like this."_

"_I-I love you too." The other whispered as he brought up his katana to his lover. "Take, take Mugen. When the time comes... He will seek..."_

_Everything became silent, like one of those old movies, the black haired man's eyes slowly closed as his head fell back. Lavi began to shake him gently at first then in a desperate manner as he called out his name in silence. He watched with tear filled eyes as his lovers body began to shine a white light and disappear into the night sky leaving the heartbroken lover alone._

* * *

Kanda woke with a start when he heard the alarm on his clock go off. He turned it off and got out of bed, he really didn't want to get out of bed today but he had to. He pushed himself off his bed and went into the bathroom to shower.

He stood under the shower head as the water sprayed down his body, his mind drifted off to his dream. _'Why do I keep having the same dream?'_ He thought as he grabbed for the shampoo and poured some into his hand and began to massage it into his hair. _'Why is it that the person who died looks a lot like me? And that man, who is he?' _He washed the suds out his hair and began to clean his body.

Deeming himself clean, Kanda turned off the water and got out. He grabbed for a towel and dried himself off, and put on a fresh set of clothes. He walked out of his room and headed for the kitchen, once in the kitchen he began to make his breakfast.

He grabbed the eggs out of the refrigerator he placed them on the counter and went for the pan. He placed the pan on the stove and turned it on to heat up the pan for cooking; grabbed a bowl and broke two eggs in it before stirring them up, adding a small amount of water in the mixture and mixed them again. Deeming them well mixed he poured them into the pan and grabbed the cheese; he flipped the egg onto the other side to cook while he added the cheese on half of it and folded it. He flipped it a couple of times before taking it out of the pan and placed it on a plate and grabbed for a fork.

Kanda went over to the table and began to eat his omelets in silence before he had to go to work. Finishing his breakfast, Kanda placed the dirty dishes in the sink to be cleaned when he comes home later on and headed for his room to grab his things. He headed for the front door when he heard his phone ring he ignored the ringing and went out the door.

The answer machine picked up and recorded the message. The beginning of the message was deep breathing and what sounded like an evil laugh before the person began talking.

_'Hello Yuu Kanda... We're sorry to hear the loss of your dear mother, but what are you going to do now that she is gone from this world? I suggest you watch yourself; you don't want to end up like your dear ancestor. We'll be watching you.' _The caller hung up his phone and the call ended.

* * *

**A/N: That's it for chapter one. Chapter two will be out soon, so tell me if you liked it in a nice review.**

_**Current Playlist Song: Ladies and Gentlemen by: Saliva**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own -Man**

_**Current Playlist Song: Porn star Dancing by: My Darkest Days**_

**Originally I was going to hold this chapter until chapter five was done, but I saw that my reviewers wanted to see more and I couldn't hold this any longer and decided to post it. Before we get on with the reading, I would like to clear this up; most of you were wondering why in chapter one's author's note in the beginning said this is my first DGM fanfic. To tell you the truth this was originally going to become my first fic but then I posted that oneshot and I hadn't gotten around changing it lol. Anyways here you guys go and tell me what you think.**

* * *

_The year is 2010; vampires roam the lands, among us humans, since the times of old. There are some who work alongside the humans and some who don't. The ones who work beside the humans are peaceful creatures who don't drink human blood but they drink animal blood instead. The ones who don't work alongside us, well, they're the ones you need to look out for._

_Everywhere you go you hear on the news about someone getting murdered and you stop and think, 'is it another human or a vampire.' This is what confuses some people and make them watch out for all vampire's, like myself. Maybe I should tell you about the two groups that have been going at each other's throats since ancient times..._

_Fuck it I'll tell you, the two known groups: The Noah Family and the Black Order have been enemies for centuries. The Noah Family are a group of rogue vampires, who attack humans without mercy and work under a powerful vampire, even more powerful than Dracula himself, named The Millennium Earl. The Black Order, on the other hand, is a mixture of humans and vampires, people say they are devils while some say that they are saviors from God himself. Not that I really care._

_Ever since I was little, my mother would tell me stories of vampires and of these two enemies. She told me to never trust them and to hate them. She said that vampires were the ones, who killed our ancestor, Yuu Kanda, who I was named after. She also said that it was his fault for loving a vampire and that's what got him killed and disgracing our family name. If she hated him so much then why did she name me after him?_

_I held onto her words even after she passed on. I grew up hating vampires and the people who work with them. I just never thought I would meet one and be saved by another._

* * *

The doors to the café opened and Kanda walked in. A young girl with pigtails looked up from the register and gave him a smile when she spotted him. "Hey Kanda."

"Hello Lenalee." Kanda greeted as he walked behind the counter and into the back. She rung up her last customer and followed him shortly after.

"How was your time off?" She asked.

"It was alright." Kanda pulled out his apron and tied it around his waist.

"They had on the news that another human was killed." Lenalee stated out of the blue.

He closed his locker and began to walk off. "Probably another vampire. Those blood thirsty demons."

"Not all vampires are bad, Kanda." She countered. "Quit assuming that everytime a human is attacked or killed is by a vampire."

Kanda whipped around to face her and countered right back. "I never liked vampires and I never will."

He walked away from Lenalee and went back to the front of the café. Lenalee stood there in silence and let her thoughts take over. _'Ever since your mother died, your hatred towards vampires increased. How long are you going to keep hating them?'_ Lenalee let out a sigh and walked off into the kitchen.

Kanda walked up to the front to his assigned area. He walked up to a family of three and took their orders he walked back to the counter and placed the order in and got their drinks for them. He continued to repeat the same process until his shift was over. It was nightfall by the time his shift was over, meaning he had to be extra careful on getting back home.

He walked down the sidewalk with his coat zipped up to protect him from the chilly autumn air. He made sure not to talk to anyone as he rushed home, knowing that he was in their territory now. Just as soon as he rounded the corner he found the area empty and eerily quiet, Kanda knew that a vampire was in the area as he began to make a fast track home.

It happened all too quick, he found himself thrown against a wall knocking the wind out of him. Kanda shook his head to get rid of the blurriness from his vision. He looked up to see three people standing before him, two men and a woman, chuckling with a red glint in their eyes. Kanda knew in an instant that he was their dinner for the night as he got up from his sitting position and pressed himself against the wall, glaring at the three vampires.

"My, my what a lovely looking young man." The female vampire stated as she walked closer to him. "You could pass off as a woman if you wanted to." Kanda continued to glare at her.

"Calm down Lira, you don't have to worry about him." One of her male companions responded to her. "After all he is our dinner tonight."

"I wonder what his blood taste like?" The other male stated as he licked his lips in a hungry fashion.

"Soon, Boris." Lira said. "I want to play with him before we eat him."

She leaned over him and twirled the strands of his hair between her fingers, admiring its beauty. She was about to lean her face to his when she stopped and looked down to see a hand through her stomach. She looked to her side just in time to have something hit her and squashing her into the wall next to Kanda. Blood splattered all over a surprised Kanda's left side, the two vampires turned around only to have the object that killed their female companion come down and flatten them to the ground. Blood spewed everywhere, getting on everything including Kanda, their bodies turned to dust and the particles flew in the breeze leaving nothing behind except for the blood spots.

Kanda stood there in shock as he saw the object, which was revealed to be a giant hammer, shrink down and was pocketed in the owners' coat. The person who saved him turned around and revealed that he had red hair held by a black bandana and green eyes, or should he say eye since the left side was covered with an eye patch. He was about to ask the man before him who he was when he felt his body give out on him and darkness took over him.

* * *

Kanda woke up to find himself in an unknown bed; he shot up too quickly only to lay back down with a groan. He looked around only to confirm that he wasn't in his room but in someone else's, he quickly out of the bed and hurried to the door. Upon opening it he peeked outside to see if someone was coming his way, finding that no one is coming he quickly got out of the room and quietly closed the door behind him. He rushed down the hall and made it to the stairwell when it dawned on him, he didn't know where the exit was.

Kanda felt stupid for being that dense but he brushed it off and continued for the exit. During his run to find the exit he ran passed the person walking out of the adjacent hallway. The person's eyes widened and looked over at his quickly retreating form. "Hey, where do you think you're going?"

Kanda stopped in mid run and turned around quickly to find the red headed person standing there. Kanda stood still wondering if this person was going to kill him or let him go, he couldn't help but to be afraid.

The red head tilted his head to the right in confusion before repeating his question again. "I asked you a question. Where do you think you're going?"

Kanda's eyes narrowed in anger as he replied back. "Why should I tell you?"

"Well I want to make sure you aren't lost, no need to be so rude." The red head answered.

"Che," Kanda folded his arms over his chest before answering the red head's question correctly. "I'm looking for the exit." He turned around and began to walk away to continue his quest for the exit.

"Oh but I can't let you do that." The red head stated.

Kanda stopped and turned to him again in confusion. "Why the hell not?"

"Because my dear Yuu, once you are here. I can't let you leave this place." He said the smile creeping up on his face.

"H-how do you know my name?' Kanda stammered in shock. "Who the hell are you?"

"My name's Lavi." The other man answered. "No need to worry about me finding out your name, just worry about staying in a place full of vampires."

Kanda looked at him in shock and felt his body beginning to be drained of its energy. His eyes locked onto Lavi's one last time and couldn't help but stare into those mesmerizing blood red eyes that weren't there moments ago. Everything went black and his body fell to the floor.

* * *

**Well shit, what will happen to Kanda now after he met Lavi, give me any answer but only I know what happens in chapter three lol. Well, see ya in chapter three hopefully soon when chapter five is done.**

_**Current Playlist Song: Diary of Jane by: Breaking Benjamin**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own -Man.**

_**Current Playlist Song: Jars by: Chevelle**_

**As promised chapter five is completed and chapter three is now up. I know people were planning my death secretly about the cliffhanger last chapter (looks at LovefromSlytherin-AMLF cautiously). Anyways I hope you people are happy that chapter three is up.**

**Warning: ****Blood, violence, lemon, yaoi, slight OOC**

* * *

Pulling the blanket over Kanda's sleeping form Lavi stood back and looked at him. He brushed his hand gently over Kanda's sleeping face but pulled his hand back when Kanda let out a moan and moved then settled back into his sleep world.

"_You finally came back, Yuu."_ Lavi thought as he walked to the door. _"You said that you would."_ He closed the door with a soft click behind him and made his way down the hall.

Not long after the door shut Kanda's eyes opened and found himself back in the room he was in earlier. He sat up and placed his head in his hands, trying to clear his jumbled thoughts he got up out of bed and walked towards the window. He stared up at the crescent moon seeing that it was beginning to turn red judging by its faint pink hue color it had.

_'What is this place?'_ Kanda thought as he looked around the room to get a better vision of his surroundings. _'Whatever this place is, it's got nice decorations.'_

The door creaked open and his eyes darted to the person who walked in with a tray of food. The older looking man walked over to the small table and set the tray down and bowed to Kanda. "I brought you something to eat; I suspect that you are hungry?"

Kanda looked at the servant as he left the room then looked at the tray of food that was left for him. He didn't know if it was drugged or was it safe to eat. He walked over to the table and carefully placed the fork full of food in his mouth, finding it safe to eat he began to eat the rest of his dinner. After finishing the tray of food he went back to the window.

* * *

Lavi walked into the library to find that someone is sitting on one of the sofa's reading a book. His guest looked up to see Lavi standing there and smiled at him. "Greetings, Lavi."

"Hello Allen." Lavi replied back as he took a seat in front of the white haired young man. "What brings you here?"

Allen put the book down and looked at Lavi straight in the eye. "Word got around that Kanda is back. I came here to confirm it."

Lavi's eyes widen in shock before they went back to normal. "Word got around pretty fast."

"So is it true?" Allen questioned his friend.

"Yeah, it's true." Lavi confessed.

"You know what this means?" The shorter boy looked at the red head.

"I know. He will be hunted down." Lavi looked out the window across the room before speaking up again. "I don't know what I'll do if they caught him."

Allen let out a sigh and looked up at the ceiling. "Let's just hope history doesn't repeat itself like it did all those years ago."

"We're not going to hope, we're going to prevent it from happening." The red headed vampire stated then spoke lowly that made Allen strain his ears to hear him. "I just don't want to force him into letting me drink his blood."

"Whether you like it or not, you're going to have to drink his blood in order to keep him by your side and to make sure he's the same person you fell in love with almost two centuries ago." Allen told his red headed friend.

"But I don't want him to hate me because I used force." Lavi argued. "I want him to come to me willingly."

Allen looked at his friend with gentle eyes. "I understand what you are going through, but you need to know this. Word is getting out at a fast rate and it will soon be in the Earl's midst and he will come after Kanda and he will make sure he killed him this time."

"Not only will the Earl but the Noah family too." Lavi added to his friend's sentence, he saw Allen flinch slightly. "How does it feel, talking about your family?"

"Disgusted," Allen summed up as he got up from his seat. "I should be leaving; I believe Kanda is awake now."

Lavi nodded his head and followed Allen out of the library; the two bid their farewells and went on their separate ways. Lavi made his way up the stairs to the room where Kanda resided in, upon opening the door he was met with not a pleasant site.

* * *

Kanda snapped out of his gaze when he heard the door knob turning, he got up from his position and grabbed an empty vase and leaned against the wall next to the door. When the door opened and Lavi walked in Kanda raised the vase above his head and proceeded to slam it onto the vampire's head. Lavi's hand shot up and caught Kanda's preventing him to smash the object over his head.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Lavi warned the young man.

"Let me go you bastard!" Kanda growled out as he dropped the vase, shattering it in the process, and tried to free his hands from the powerful grip they were in.

"Stop your struggling." Lavi looked over at Kanda and smiled at him. "I just want to talk to you, that's all."

"Che, like I would believe that." Kanda scoffed.

"Come on Yuu, I just want to talk to you." The red head whined. "For old time's sake."

"How do you know my name?" Kanda asked in shock before continuing again. "What do you mean by old time's sake?"

"Don't play this game again; you know what I'm talking about." Lavi said as he sat down facing him.

"I still don't know what the hell you are talking about!" Kanda raised his voice in annoyance. "I don't even know your name."

Lavi sat up straight and looked at him with wide eyes. "You mean to tell me that you don't remember me?"

"Remember you?" The young man looked at him like he was nuts. "I don't know you, you dumb fuck."

"That means he really did die back then." Lavi said under his breath.

"Hey idiot, are you done talking to yourself?" Kanda said with annoyance.

Lavi looked at him when it dawned on him on what he said earlier. "Wait didn't you say your name is Yuu?"

"From what I recalled you called my name first." Kanda retorted. "But yes my name is Yuu."

"Isn't it Yuu Kanda?" Lavi asked again.

Kanda dropped his cold look and took on a shocked one; he stared at the red headed vampire and answered him. "Y-Yes, but how did you know?"

"That's the name of the person I knew in the past." Lavi stated. "He's your ancestor, is he not?"

"Yuu Kanda is my ancestor." Kanda replied with great caution, not taking his eyes off of the other man. "I was named after him, courtesy of my mother."

"Then it's settled." Lavi got up from his seat and walked towards the younger man. "I want you to become my lover, but I also want to drink your blood."

* * *

**That's it for chapter three; chapter four won't be up until chapter six is done. So I hope you guys can hold on for that. I should stop typing this author's note and go to bed since I'm getting tired and it's late. Until next time.**

_**Current Playlist Song: Meaning of Life by: Disturbed**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own -Man…**

_**Current Playlist Song: Reborn by Stone Sour**_

**Here's Chapter four my lovelies. Sorry it took a long time to post this, I currently have no internet. Besides that other reasons are I went to a convention and an all day concert called 98 Rockfest. I was burnt up from the sun but it was worth it to see Halestorm, Skillet, Stone Sour, Art of Dying, Theory of a Deadman and a local band called Madam Adam. Other than that I decided to change my major from Astronomy to Architecture. So updates will be slowed down dramatically because of the internet until we get it back, hopefully soon, but here's the chapter.**

* * *

Kanda had his back against the wall glaring daggers at the red headed vampire. He couldn't believe that Lavi just asked him to be his lover, and not only did he want Kanda to be his lover but he wanted to drink his blood as well. He hated this man for everything he has done to him and now Lavi expects him to just erase that and become his lover? Well he can think again about that.

"So what do you say?" Lavi asked the young man before him.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Kanda spat out. "You expect me to just forget about what you've done to me and become your lover?"

"I wasn't expecting you to." Lavi answered.

"Then why did you ask me that absurd question?" The young man asked in anger.

"Because you look so much like him!" The vampire shouted out, making Kanda flinch slightly in shock.

Kanda quickly got out of his shocked state and asked him. "I look like whom?"

"You look like Yuu." Lavi confessed. "Not only that but you also share the same name as him."

"You asked me to become your lover all because I look like _my_ ancestor?" Kanda said out of anger, he received a nod from the vampire before continuing. "Then why do you want my blood?"

"Just want to remind myself that you're not him." Lavi reassured him. "I just want to be at peace from my past."

"You're pathetic." Kanda pointed out. "I'm not letting you taste my blood. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going home."

Kanda began to walk away when all of a sudden his body stopped moving. He struggled with his body until he heard a laugh; he looked towards the red head, who was laughing lightly, with anger in his eye.

"You bastard," The young man seethed out. "Let me go this instance."

"Serves you right to let your guard down in front of a vampire." Lavi said with a smirk. "Now let me taste your blood."

Lavi began his advance towards the young man. Kanda looked at him in shock before struggling to free himself from the invisible bonds. He stopped in mid struggle when he felt the red head standing in front of him staring intently at him, he couldn't look away from the mesmerizing gaze set upon him that he didn't notice Lavi leaning down towards his neck. He was suddenly snapped out of his trance when a surge pain from his neck swept over him, he let out a scream only to have his mouth covered by a hand.

Lavi drank the other man's blood hungrily; the taste was so intoxicating and delicious that he couldn't get enough of it. He bit down hard, earning a pained whimper from his victim, to get more of the addicting taste. His eyes snapped open in realization when a large flow of blood poured into his mouth that he recognized the taste, he pushed away from Kanda in a flash and was on the other side of the room in an instant. Kanda slid down the wall to the floor gasping for air while clutching his punctured neck; he looked at Lavi through hazy eyes seeing the shocked look on the other's face.

"I-It's true." Lavi whispered loud enough for Kanda to hear. "Everything he said came true."

"Wha-What... is wrong with you?" Kanda gasped out.

"My, my... Y-Yuu came back." Lavi whispered to him. "Your blood is the same as his."

"Hey dumbass, do you hear me?" Kanda yelled when he gained his breath back.

Kanda let out a gasp when Lavi wrapped his arms around him and began to cry. Kanda looked at the red head in shock until it dawned on him what Lavi said earlier, he gently pushed Lavi away and looked him straight in the eye.

"You know I'm not him?" Kanda asked him.

Lavi nodded his head and spoke up. "I know you're not him, but I'm glad knowing that a small part of him still exists inside you."

"Idiot," Kanda murmured under his breath causing the red head to chuckle.

"So," Lavi stepped back and looked the black haired man before him. "Are you going to be my lover?"

Kanda narrowed his eyes. "Are you out of your fucking mind? The answer is no!"

"But why?" Lavi pouted.

"Because you're a bi-polar vampire maniac," Kanda pointed out before adding. "Plus I hate vampires of all kind."

The next thing Kanda knew his back was pressed up against the wall with Lavi face to face with him. Lavi placed his hand beside Kanda's head and leaned in close to the young man's face. "What if I'm different than the others?"

"I don't care if you're different, you're a vampire and I told you I hate vampires of _any_ kind." Kanda snapped at him.

"Your ancestor said the exact same thing when we first met." The red head vampire responded.

"Che, like I even care." Kanda scoffed out. "It was his own stupidity that got himself killed."

He let out a strangled gasp when Lavi wrapped his hand around his neck. His hands gripped onto the others and tried to pull it away from his neck, but the grip was too strong and it wouldn't budge. Kanda began to make choking sounds as his legs began to give out on him.

Lavi leaned in close to his ear and spoke in a threatening low voice. "Don't ever speak of him like that." He let go of Kanda's neck and stepped back. Kanda slid to the ground and began gasping and coughing.

"What the hell!" Kanda spat out after he gained his breath. "Are you trying to kill me?"

Lavi ignored his questions and simply told him. "Leave."

"What?" Kanda looked dumbstruck. "Y-You tried to kill me and now you're telling me to leave? Are you fucking insane?"

"Didn't you hear me?" Lavi yelled as he punched the wall putting a hole in it. "I told you to leave!"

Kanda narrowed his eyes at the red head. "Fine, I don't want you near me ever again."

He got up and stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him. When Kanda was gone Lavi let all of his emotions run free, he dropped to the floor and let the tears go.

* * *

**A/N: So that's chapter four of Faded Memories. By this time I'm betting people are confused, but don't worry all will be clear in later chapters... To be honest this chapter wasn't supposed to turn out like this and it confused me all the way around and had to change some things in the previous chapters to make it fit, luckily I type up my chapters ahead of time before I post them. Anyways, review and please don't flame. Later.**

_**Current Playlist Song: Everybody's Fool by: Evanescence**_


End file.
